1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to article handling and, more particularly, to low-profile turntables for manipulating large paper rolls.
2. Prior Art
In the printing industry, it is frequently necessary to move large rolls of paper along the floor to the printing presses. Such paper rolls can weigh 1,500 pounds or more. When paper rolls are rolled along the floor, it is oftentimes necessary to turn the roll about a vertical axis in order to travel around aisle corners, machinery and the like. Typically, one or two workmen manually turn the heavy roll a given amount as the roll rests directly on the floor. This manual manipulation activity requires a good deal of strength and sometimes causes undue stress on the workman's lower back. In addition, the turning maneuver can also damage the outer wraps of paper on the roll. Of course, it also goes without saying that work-related back injuries are to be avoided if possible because of the pain and possible disability to the worker, as well as the attendant expense to the employer.
Various attempts have been contemplated for addressing the manual turning of large paper rolls. One approach has been to roll the paper roll onto a holder which has either a lower coefficient of friction with the ground or less contact surface area or both. The aluminum PAPER PUCK.RTM. product manufactured by Litho Research, Ltd. utilizes this approach. However, this still has significant drawbacks. The amount of force required to turn a paper roll on the holder remains significant, and the holder does not eliminate damage to the outer wrap of paper.
A better approach has been the use of relatively narrow steel turntables upon which the paper roll may be rolled and easily turned. The ROLLTATOR product sold by Poly Systems Company discloses the use of such a turntable in turning paper rolls. The ROLLTATOR product includes a single race of ball bearings near the outer perimeter of the turntable. The known paper roll turntables, such as the ROLLTATOR product, have several drawbacks. Most significantly, the turntable cannot consistently and repeatedly handle paper rolls in excess of 1,500 pounds. The turntable can become significantly less effective or completely inoperative with such repeated heavy use. Additionally, the top surface and side profile of these known paper roll turntables may cause damage to the outer wrap of paper on the paper roll.
The present invention is directed toward an improved paper roll turntable which permits the roll to be turned easily by one person and with very little force which can be consistently and repeatedly used for even the heaviest rolls. The roll turntable and method of the present invention reduce back stress and reduce the risk of back-related injuries heretofore caused by turning heavy paper rolls without the use of an effective turntable. These advantages are obtained in a relatively inexpensive and portable device of minimal weight, yet suitable for repeatedly turning paper rolls weighing in excess of 1,500 pounds.